The Other Life
by Jadedrumer311
Summary: What if Buffy and Spike had the chance to see what life as Buffy and William would be like? B/W(or S)
1. Making a wish: chapter one

Well, you know all the jazz that comes before a fic. So just pretend I put it there. Hm....lessee, lets set this after "As You Were" and before "Normal Again"  
  
The Other Life  
  
The Graveyard  
  
"Uff! Bloody hell!!"  
  
"Son of a bitch! Ow!"  
  
"Fucking wanker, wait till I--"  
  
"Enough with the threats, Spike, throw me the sword!"  
  
::stab::  
  
"Gahhhh!"  
  
"Huh. Well, will ya look at that. Big tough demon ain't so tough anymore, huh?"  
  
"Nice work, Slayer. I have to say, I miss seeing you in action." Spike said.  
  
"What do you want now? I told you it was over." Buffy snapped. She realized how mean that sounded, and not wanting to hurt him anymore, she sighed in defeat and rested against a tombstone. "I'm sorry, that came out totally wrong."  
  
"S'okay, lu--Buffy, not your fault. I shouldn't uv even stopped to help. Just got in your way, s'all. Did you happen to see a grocery bag full of blood and smokes laying 'round here anywhere? I lost 'em in all the chaos." Even though she was tired as hell, she helped him look for his things one by one, which just happened to be scattered over most of the graveyard. They finally found all his things.  
  
"um, thanks for the help, luv." He didn't even realize what he called her. She did, though, but she was too tired to call him on it. Or maybe it was because she had just gotten used to it.  
  
"No biggie. I figured since you helped me, I'd help you...."  
  
::awkward silence::  
  
They both spoke at once.  
  
"All right then--"  
  
"Right, so--"  
  
"I'm gonna head back to my crypt now, y'know. Yeah."  
  
"You got a new crypt?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sice Captin Carboard decided to bomb the place cuz I was....with you."  
  
"That wasn't the reason why, Spike, you know that."  
  
"pff, right. Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" His temper was rising and he really did not want to take it out on Buffy. Hell, he just did not want to be here, period. He started walking of, with bad in hand.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"What?" He ground out without turning.  
  
" --um, thanks for your help."  
  
  
  
He stormed off, and to her better judgement, she did not follow him. She really wanted to see where his new place was, but that would either lead to another heated session of sex, or her getting thrown out. He was still angry, and it upset her that it was her who he was angry with.  
  
He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he walked. He knew what she was going to say. She just didn't have the guts to say it. God, how he wished he could just show Buffy how it would be if he were a normal man. To see it. Then maybe she would accept the fact that his demon was not in control, but that the man was.  
  
Out of the shadows moved a silent figure. She had always liked Spike. The others hadn't, but she had. She could always connect with him, joke with him, talk about things that the others could not comprehend. Her short lived life had come to an end by her single wish, but she felt that she owed something to "Captin Peroxide". Ahnyankah moved silently as she whispered two single words.  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
Chapter two coming soon! but please tell me what you think! 


	2. wish granted:chapter two

The Other Life  
  
"Wish granted."  
  
Spike's heightened hearing picked up Ahnyankah's voice. He realized what he had just done, and before he could even mutter "bloody hell", he found himself in Buffy's room.  
  
Or rather, Joyce's room.  
  
Buffy was walking home trying hard not to think of Spike. She felt horrible about everything they had been through. But she was angry because she should not have been feeling this. Feeling at all.....  
  
Her sense picked up a vampire in the area, but she kept on walking. The young vampire came from behind a tree and lunged at her. She whipped out a stake, but before she could even dust him, she disappeared. The confused vampire looked around, then just walked off, relived that he could "un- live" another night.  
  
Buffy, even more confused than the vampire, found herself in her mother's room. Yet...it was not her mother's room. All her things were in the room. She saw her stuffed animals, crosses, stakes, and clothes all over the room.  
  
"Ahem..." Buffy whipped around to see Spkie standing behind her with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Oh, God, Spike, what did you do now?"  
  
"Um, I had an accident."  
  
"Wha? Accident? What kind of accident?"  
  
"Um, I made a wish."  
  
"A WISH?! Spike, what the hell is wrong with you? What, did you wish that I moved from my room to my mom's room? Cause if you ask me, that's a really dumb wish!"  
  
"I didn't wish for that." he stated quietly. She didn't even hear him. She continued to ramble.  
  
"Who was it? Hallie? Did *she* "grant" your wish?!"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then who?!"  
  
"Ahyankah."  
  
"what....? Anya?"  
  
"Yes. I wasn't even thinking. I just said....well, unknowingly wished...."  
  
"Wished for what?"  
  
At that moment, Buffy saw herself walk into the bedroom. This other Buffy set her bag down and started removing the contents from it. (Stakes, crosses, holy water, ect..) She was completely oblivious to Buffy and Spike, who were standing right in front of her. Buffy looked up and stared straight at them, but still didn't see them. They were invisible to her. Dawn came into the room.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. You're home! Good. Can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"Dawn, I'm tired, can it wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be really quick! Can I stay at Janice's tonight? Please??"  
  
"*Sigh* You know who you have to ask."  
  
"Awww...."  
  
"Damn, quit whining." She yelled down the hall. " Hey you! Can you come up here?"  
  
"He's gonna say no."  
  
"You never know. He's in a good mood tonight."  
  
A figure came trudging up the stairs.  
  
"What is it, luv?"  
  
"Dawn wants to know if she can stay at Janice's."  
  
The man stood at the doorway and threw his blue jean jacket on the bed. He had dark brown hair that was neatly cut. It was in short spikes. The gel made it an even darker brown, almost the color of Xander's hair. He wore a regular blue t-shirt and his jeans had holes in the knee's. He wore black dusty combat boots. (jeans not tucked in boots) He was quite lean, yet muscular. He had a nice tan.  
  
Buffy and Spike watched with interest. Spike was taken aback by the appearance of this new person. Buffy was amazed. She had never seen someone so....hot. THey both looked at each other, then looked back at the scene in fron t of them.  
  
Danw walked up to the man and put her arms around his waist. She looked up and smiled sweetly, obviousy sucking up to him.  
  
"William......pleasepleaseplease let me go. Please??"  
  
"I dunno, Bit......It's almost ten o'clock. Kinda late, isn't it?"  
  
"Her mom said she would pick me up, and it's not my fault it's late. You two were out slaying!"  
  
William looked down at the girl, then up at Buffy. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What do you say, Buffy? I'm alright with it. Her mom is picking her up. She's a nice lady."  
  
"If it's okay with you, it's okay with me."  
  
"Yay!" Dawn jumped up in excitement. "I'm gonna go get my things and call her. You're the best, guys." She ran out of the room.  
  
Buffy sat down on the bed and arched her back, stretching. She looked up at William, who was doing the same, only standing up.  
  
"You know, Will, for a normal guy, you don't do too bad."  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant it's great having you at my side."  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his throat and wrapped an arm around the other side of his neck. He smiled at her comment and movements. His free hand caressed her face. She looked up at him and softly kissed him. His hand moved from her face to under her shirt. He lightly rubbed her bare back. She pulled away and smiled against his lips.  
  
"Yes, indeed, it's great having you at my side."  
  
"Well, Slayer, what are Watchers for?  
  
Buffy and Spike stared in disbelief.  
  
Spike was William.  
  
And William was quite obviously Buffy's lover.  
  
And her Watcher. 


	3. watching the wish unfold

Sorry I took so long. Doesn't it suck being sick?  
  
And due to my sickness, i had to repost this, so sorry for any confusion before. i forgot to save the new stuff i had written in. so some of you only got half the story. sorry.  
  
  
  
Spike was William.  
  
And William was quite obviously Buffy's lover.  
  
And her Watcher.  
  
Buffy and Spike stared in disbelief. Spike spoke up.  
  
"There is no FUCKING way I am a Watcher. I wouldn't want that job for all the blood in the world!"  
  
"Yeah, well the thought of YOU as my Watcher does not thrill me either! I'm suprised she isn't dead yet! What the hell did you wish for, anyways?"  
  
"I wished that you could see me as a normal man for once in my miserable life! I didn't even mean to do this. I just wanted to go home--"  
  
"Yeah, well, you screwed up AGAIN didn't you Spike?"  
  
"ARRRGH! I just wanted to go home and watch T.V.!!!"  
  
As the two ex-mortal enemies argued, an oblivious Slayer and Watcher continued with their lovey dovey stuff. Finally William had to come up for air.  
  
"Cor, Slayer, I'm only human! I need to breathe."  
  
His voice made Buffy and Spike stop their bickering. Buffy looked with sadness at the human form of Spike. How she wished she were really living that life. How Spike wished he were living that life, too. Well, actually, he just wished he were living.  
  
"Hm....too bad you're still not a vampire.  
  
Buffy and Spike: ?????  
  
"Yeah. Then again, I have already told you a million times, you should be glad you were not born when I was one, pet. I was....well,. you already know." He got up and started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" she said in a playful, annoyed voice.  
  
"I heard a car door. I think that's Janice's mum."  
  
"Oh. Well, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can...." she looks off into space with a blissful look upon her face.  
  
"None of that now, luv. Don't need you slippin' up with your sentences while talking to her mum." he grinned almost evily. "But I absolutly agree. The sooner the better."  
  
They walked down stairs hand in hand while the other Buffy and Spike followed after them. Not as cozy, though. Dawn had let them in already.  
  
The woman looked to be about middle aged, possibly 40 or so. William came up to her and shook her hand while Buffy checked to see if Dawn had everything she needed.  
  
"So I pick the Bit up at say....11 tomorrow morning? Is that alright with you, ma'am?"  
  
"That's not neccessary, Will. I planned on taking Janice to the mall, so is it alright if Dawn comes along?"  
  
"Sure. Buffy and I had some things that we needed to take care of tomorrow and all."  
  
Will pulls out his wallet and hands Dawn some money while Buffy tells her the agenda for tommorow. "Now don't spend all the cash at once, and when you guys are done, go by the Magic Shop. You know that's where we'll be. Okay?"  
  
With that, Dawn and Janice go to the car while William and Buffy still talk "shop" with Janice's mother."  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
"So the business has been doing very good! That's wonderful. I'm so sorry to hear Mr. Giles leave."  
  
"Well, sometimes people need to move on." William says, while putting an arm around Buffy.  
  
"I suppose so. Well, I hear the girls honking my horn, so I better go. It is a tad late."  
  
It was unbelievable to Buffy to see herself actually have the time to have a "normal" converasation with another adult. She saw such a sense of normalcy in this simple act of her and Spi--William talking about normal things with a normal person.  
  
They said their goodbyes and soon William and Buffy were alone.  
  
"So, Will, what do you want to do? They are showing this really good movie tonight on T.V.. Oh! That new Anne Rice movie is out! Wanna go make fun of it? It does have a great soundtrack though....."  
  
"Buffy, for a Slayer, you can be awful dense at times."  
  
"Hey! You should talk, Mr. Giles, Jr.!"  
  
"Aye! Uncalled for!" She giggled at his outburst. He just mocked more rage.  
  
"Fine! Laugh at me! I'm making me some cocoa!" He stormed out of the living room in a huff. Buffy stood there in utter amusement, trying not to laugh to hard. A few seconds later William poked his head out from the kitchen door.  
  
"Ummm.... you want some, too? I just bought marshmellows." Giggling, Buffy made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch during the whole "fight". Spike watched in pure amusment and Buffy (for what it was worth) sat down and had a smile on her face. It reminded her of her days with Riley, but also of the actual love she had with Angel. Where she could be herself. Where she did not have to actually act like the Slayer. Spike was watching her expression. He spoke up.  
  
"So, luv. What do you think of all this....this?"  
  
"I don't know." That was all she said. It was almost a whisper.  
  
They made their way over to the kitchen to see the couple at the table talking over a book. A really really old ancient book, of course. Probably one dealing with demons. Buffy closed the book and sipped on her cocoa. William walked around the kitchen table and had a look on his face as if in deep thought.  
  
"William, can we just deal with this tomorrow when we go to work? I'm sure the Magic Shop has more on this demon." William stopped pacing and looked at Buffy. Thinking for a while, he set his cup of chocolate down and leaned against a wall.  
  
"*sigh* Sure, luv. It has been a long night. Heh, and it's only midnight." William put their cups in the sink and started to head for the living room. Buffy grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Buffy? I thought you wanted to go to bed."  
  
"Well, I do, but, well, with Dawn out of the house...." She looked over at the kitched table, then the kitchen island. "... I thought we could take advantage of that. We haven't been able to be spontanious in a forever. When was the last time we did it in the cemetary or on a tombstone?"  
  
Will looked past her shoulder at the table then back at her. She was right. He picked her up in his arms and carried over to the table. He sat her on the edge and began to undress her and she undid his pants. He had torn off her pants and was about to enter her when she stopped him.  
  
"I want to do this right." Her voice was barely a whisper. William nodded and took her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you, Slayer."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Spike turned away in happiness, yet anger and saddness.  
  
Buffy just looked away, but wiped away her tears that were coming down her face.  
  
They just stood there in akwardness as they watched what could have been. 


End file.
